justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Solís
Solís is the fictional country in which Just Cause 4 will take place. Info summary More info will be provided as soon as it is available, but right now, it is known as the home of the Black Hand. See the video below for an official introduction of the nation. The map has been revealed to be 1024 km2, which makes it about the same size as San Esperito, however it's said to be the biggest JC map so far by having more usable dry land than the previous maps. It is unknown who leads the country, but it has been mentioned to be the home of the Black Hand and since no non-BH military (or police) have been shown, it's fair to assume that the nation is ruled by the Black Hand. However this is still speculation and we'll likely hear more about it over the coming months. The capital is Nuova Voz, a city on the southern coast. There is also a city called Quya on the east coast. Quya is described as "Home to the free-spirited, free-thinking people of Solís." Economy and industry In one of the official videos it was stated that if you live in Solís, you're either training to become a soldier, or you're working at a factory. This would obviously be a bit of an exaggeration, but it suggests that Solís is heavily industrialized and has a "military first"-policy, similar to North Korea. Geography and climate zones Solís has 4 climate zones (jungle, desert, grassland & mountains), similar to Panau and each of those is said to have 2 to 4 distinct sub-areas that define the cross-overs zones between the main areas. According to a developer video, the highest natural point in Solís is 2461 meters above sea level. One location in the desert area has a giant smoking crater. It's unknown if this was caused by a geologic, or celestial event. Weather The Black Hand have control of the weather, creating controlled tornadoes. According to the developers, there will also be sandstorms and blizzards as part of its dynamic weather. The grasslands biome will have tornadoes; the alpine biome will have blizzards; the rain forest biome will have thunderstorms; and the desert biome will have sandstorms. Natural weather will be completely functional for the first time, not just in the different storms. Rivers will have currents and the atmosphere will have winds. These effect the handling of boats, the wingsuit and possibly other aircraft. Trivia *In the mission The Heist Begins for Just Cause 3's Bavarium Sea Heist DLC, a fleet of Black Hand ships attempts to intercept Rico, Tom Sheldon, Annika Svennson, and Looch as they are making their escape from the eDEN Corporation's Stingray facility. As soon as the ships come into sight Annika immediately blames Sheldon for providing the team with "bad" intel on the Black Hand's forces. Sheldon is surprised too because he believed the ships were supposed to be on their way to South America. **There's a possibility that Annika and Sheldon had been referring to Solís in that instance, but this has yet to be denied or confirmed. *Solís appears to be the first country in the Just Cause Game Series to lack an official standing military, as the Black Hand are the only faction seen. However, this is the homeland of the Black Hand, so it's implied that they rule that nation. *Sol means sun in some languages. Gallery JC4 Artwork (Bridge Favela).jpg|"Bridge Favela" artwork. JC4 trailer screenshot (mountains and jungle).png|First shot of the game world in the first trailer. Solis Desert.png|Desert. Solis Jungle.png|A jungle with a settlement with modern high rise buildings and a waterfall. Solis Rugged:Plains.png|A colder and more rugged biome. Solis Temples and Waterfall and Plane.png|A massive waterfall and some Mayan temples. Solis Town.png|A town. Whaleshark and Village.png|Village along with a Whaleshark-like boat. JC4 trailer screenshot (Rico looks at a tornado).png|A tornado is destroying a settlement. JC4 leaked screenshot (town built into a bridge).jpg|An inhabited bridge in a rainforest-type environment over a river. JC4 trailer screenshot (tornado at a town).png|A town being devastated by a tornado. Solis Mayan Ruins.png|Some Mayan-styled ruins. Solis Sandstorm.png|A sandstorm. JC4 snowy mountains.png JC4 Quya (evening, near stadium).jpg|City of Quya. The picture was initially (possibly by mistake) associated with Nueva Voz, the capital of Solís. JC4 map of Solis.png|According to a developer video, this map was purposely made to lack many settlements and other possible spoilers. Quya (steep island hill and city).png|Quya from the coastal side. Nuova Voz (looking down).png|Possibly the city of Nuova Voz, the capital of Solís. The city can be identified by its shape and with the above map that initially had Nuova Voz marked to it on the southern coast. Solis Flag.png|Approximate flag of Solís. This flag was drawn based on the license plate closeup from a trailer. JC4 warm climate area with cacti.png| JC4 new animal.png|See Animals. JC4 temple stairs.png|Ancient temple. JC4 giant smoking crater in the desert.png|Giant smoking crater in the desert. Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Locations Category:Countries Category:Featured Articles